


Carried Away

by xladysaya



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: AU, I missed the prompt but yeah lol, M/M, mentions of past chitose/dewa, random pairing bc why the hell not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: Dewa didn't know how he'd gotten into this situation, being in a fancy jewelry store with a shining new diamond necklace in front of him while a snippy yet mysteriously beautiful worker looked at him like he was a nuisance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 'Adriana what on earth are you doing?'  
> Well...idk, but it's lots of fun lmao  
> This is another entry for rarepair week, and surprisingly, I really like the idea of this pairing the more I think about it, so I'm glad I'm the first to write for it ^^ Thanks to EmeraldWaves for looking this over! Enjoy!

Dewa never thought he'd meet someone more seemingly impassive than he was, but he wasn't one to frown on skepticism.

"That'll be ¥ 25000," the taller man spoke, his name tag reflected under the fluorescent lights of the jewelry store, as if highlighting every character. _Fushimi Saruhiko._

"Ah yeah," Dewa sighed, swallowing thickly as those piercing blue eyes questioned him. After a beat of silence, Dewa reached for his wallet. He'd been in this store way too long, it was suffocating, though he was the only customer, and he didn't know why he wasn't rushing this along like he should've been.

_Well, I know why, but I'm not going to admit it._

Dewa didn't know how he'd gotten into this situation, being in a fancy jewelry store with a shining new diamond necklace in front of him while a snippy yet mysteriously beautiful worker looked at him like he was a nuisance. Fushimi was insufferable, a bit rude too, not exactly the type of person Dewa was used to being attracted to, but yet, here he was. The signs were all there, his hands felt clammy and his skin itched, and he was hyper aware of every movement of the other man as he rang up his stuff.

Stuff. Diamond necklace. Jewelry store. Fushimi.

This was not how he expected the day to go. All he'd wanted to do was go get a quick drink, maybe lounge around the house and avoid Chitose for a few hours (even if Dewa didn't ache for his best friend anymore, he had no desire to hear the other gush about his first serious relationship in years. It was disgusting and way too mushy for him to stomach for more than never.)

So yeah, he really didn't get why he was here, but then again, he absolutely did. Why was it, even after he'd finally been able to move on from his unrequited crush, that everything seemed to come back to Chitose.  _Fucking Chitose, that asshole._

Dewa stared down at the shining diamond necklace in front of him, glaring at it as Fushimi unlocked the glass case to fetch something else. "Oh, I'll get the promotional item as well."

The phrase ' _promotional item_ ' caused another rush of irritation to course through him, and he was blindsided by the memory from earlier that morning.

_"Aw c'mon man!" Chitose whined to him, looking equal parts stressed and panicked as he tried to keep up with Dewa's quick pace. Maybe if he walked fast enough, Chitose would get tired, and Dewa could have his drink in peace. Nope. Chitose tugged on his arm, and damn he was surprisingly strong, because Dewa was effectively yanked back. "I really need you to do this for me! I forgot I have a later shift at work, but I need that necklace by tonight!"_

_Dewa turned slowly, giving him a long, suffering look, as if to say 'you know I'm going to give in because you're my best friend but I want you to know I hate you so much.' Chitose grinned sheepishly, putting his hands together in a begging gesture, and they were starting to get some weird looks..._

_"Look, it's our anniversary and my new job gave me a pay advance," Chitose continued, trying to seem as small as possible. "So I wanted to get her something nice! I'll give you the money you need, you just have to pick it up alright? Pleeaassseee."_

_Feelings or no feelings, no one was able to tolerate Chitose's complaining very long, though Dewa considered himself pretty good at it, and eventually he gave in. He could always get a drink near the mall. "...fine."_

_"Yes! Thanks man!" Chitose slid a comforting arm around Dewa's shoulders, and he leaned away in a last ditch attempt to be spiteful. Then again, he wasn't a child, and he soon relaxed into the contact, admitting defeat and rolling with it as best he could. Well, until Chitose leered at him, lips quirking into an irritating smirk that only spelled trouble. "And hey, the necklace comes with free earrings, I'll let you keep those, I'm sure they'll help woo a girl no prob--"_

_Dewa tripped him._

He'd been weirdly pissed about the comment, mostly for reasons he couldn't blame his best friend for. For one, it was a reminder that he didn't have anyone to woo, and second, if he did, it certainly wouldn't be a girl.

But, these things were his own issues to deal with. He'd brushed it off pretty quickly after that, content with running the small errand and having an excuse to eat mall food instead of cooking for himself.

Now though, as the earrings were placed in front of him, a whole new swarm of feelings swirled in his gut, and they were no longer ones of longing or irritation.

_This has to be a joke..._

The earrings were small studs, obviously high quality but not expensive enough to be risky as a free gift alongside the necklace. However, it was the color which had Dewa looking to the sky as if some deity (maybe Chitose, who seemed to defy logic when it came to being an unwanted wing man) had forsaken him. The earrings were a striking blue, identical to Fushimi's eyes and Dewa had to bite his tongue from commenting on it, keeping his face neutral and he looked back up to the other.

"Is there a problem?" Fushimi sighed, as if silently adding 'please say no.' It had Dewa's lips quirking into an amused smile, his breathing coming to a halt when he thought he saw Fushimi's eyes look him over and  _I have no idea how to flirt anymore._

He'd never really had a reason to flirt after all, being in love with one's straight best friend robs one of that ability, so yeah. He'd never had a desire to flirt otherwise, and now that he kind of did, he was lost.

Dewa always appeared calm, rational, and he honestly wasn't the type to flirt at all, much less in public, but he had to say  _something_.

Just then, he caught a glimmer of something in Fushimi's ear, and he was fully convinced that Chitose had finally transcended existential boundaries, and had taken his rightful place as the patron saint of single men. It was an earring, a stud, right in Fushimi's cartilage, and Dewa might not have been a flirt, but he was observant.

"I like your earring," Dewa mused, eyeing the multicolored stone which reflected blues, reds, and greens. Odd, but cool. "It looks good on you."

People (Chitose and Eric) often made fun of him for his simple way of putting things, but Dewa was apparently proving them wrong, because the comment earned him an embarrassed little scowl and a flush from the other, who instinctively reached up to fiddle with the stud in his ear.

_Damn it, that's not fair either._

"Whatever...it's a cheap one," Fushimi went on, the self-deprecating nature of the words not going unnoticed by Dewa. "Can't afford the ones here..."

"They're pretty nice, they'd look good on you too," Dewa went on, aware that he was overstaying his welcome but not caring. "Do you have other piercings?"

It might've been a mistake on his part to ask such a personal question, or a blessing. The world may never know.

Fushimi's eyebrows shot up in mild surprise, before his whole, uninterested demeanor seemed to shift, his mouth rising to form a  _very_ self-satisfied smirk that had Dewa's pulse racing in a way he hadn't experienced in a long time.

_Again, not fair._

"Oh? That's a bit bold isn't it?" Fushimi leaned forward, not losing the taunting lilt in his voice.

Dewa was being provoked, he knew it, and he wasn't one to rise to the bait in most situations, but today was an exception to a lot of things. "How so?"

"Well, that's something you'd have to find out for yourself," Fushimi went on, tapping the stud in his ear teasingly as his other hand rested on his chest, and the innuendo was finally processed in Dewa's brain. "Isn't it?"

Dewa's fists clenched, and he didn't miss the way Fushimi leaned in, as if to challenge, and Dewa was lost in a sea of blue he didn't want to find his way out of.

What now? He didn't know how this worked. Maybe he was being mocked, he hardly looked smooth anyways. Not in his tattered jeans and fake leather jacket, with his hat to hide his bedhead fixed on crookedly. If only he'd known...he would've worn jeans without holes in them.

Fushimi's eyes flicked down to his lips, and Dewa moved to close the distance as if he was on autopilot, when the sound of the door jingling forced him to stop. He could hear another customer being greeted by an attendant somewhere behind him, and he slid away when the footsteps got closer as the customer perused the selection.

Perhaps the deity of single men had forsaken him after all.

_Or it was just all in my head._

Still, the half-lidded nature of Fushimi's eyes hadn't faltered yet, as if he were anticipating something but not wanting to seem too eager, and regardless of what Dewa wanted in his heart of hearts, it scared him away.

It scared him, how much he was attracted to Fushimi, and how interesting he found him. He wanted to know more about him, about why he was insecure despite being so alluring, why he worked at the damn jewelry store, what he thought about the afterlife, any complex or insignificant detail. It was overwhelming, and his first instinct was to retreat.

That's what he was used to. Retreating, exiting before he got carried away, because with Chitose, he  _couldn't_ get carried away.

He hadn't been able to shake that yet.

"Maybe if I'm lucky then," Dewa whispered finally, leaning away from the counter and breaking the tense eye contact with reluctance. He knew when and when not to push, and it wasn't like he never came to this mall. Maybe there'd be other opportunities.

Ha.

Those were his excuses for backing away, and he knew they were all bullshit. Something in his gut told him to stop being such a coward, but he was already walking away as if to make his exit, and he didn't want to be awkward.

_It's worth the risk_ , his brain unhelpfully supplied.

Fushimi gave a slow hum, as if expecting more, and maybe the disappointed sound coupled with that pretty face ignited something inside him, because Dewa set his jaw and narrowed his eyes, determination running through him. No. How many years had he been forced to be a coward? In love with someone who'd never love him back? What was there to lose?

Nothing, if he thought about it clearly.

"Thanks," Dewa said shakily, collecting the bag with the diamond necklace as he slid the blue earrings forward towards Fushimi.

_Nothing at all._

The taller eyed him curiously, eyebrow quirking in confusion as Dewa made a move to leave the item behind. "These come with it you know..."

Barely hiding his grin, Dewa glanced back over his shoulder to see the slightest, most rewarding flush dance on Fushimi's cheeks. "I know, but they match your eyes better."

Fushimi's jaw dropped a bit, and Dewa wasn't one to fist pump, but man, he probably could've.

And after that, instead of being allowed to leave, Fushimi called him back, insisting that there was something he'd 'forgotten' to tell him about his purchase.

Yes, a fist pump would've probably been appropriate.

\--

As Dewa exited the mall, stuffed pretzel in hand, he thought he really would have to thank Chitose in the end. The day hadn't gone exactly according to plan, but hopefully his date Friday night would.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments are appreciated <3  
> Tumblr: its-love-u-asshole  
> Twitter: itsloveuasshole


End file.
